


Mask

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: Taeyong is the kind of man who’d say yes to every confession, even marriage proposals – if that's possible. Meanwhile Jaehyun is the opposite. Jaehyun’s famous line to every confession he got is “Thank you”, but it doesn’t mean he has accepted you.





	1. Mask

Taeyong is the kind of man who’d say yes to every confession, even marriage proposals – if that possible. Meanwhile Jaehyun is the opposite. Jaehyun’s famous line to every confession he got is “Thank you”, but it doesn’t mean he has accepted you.

Jaehyun simply never interested in anyone. Or maybe that’s only what people think.

People always wear a mask after all, or persona – as how Psychology major students call it. Yeah, whatever you call it! Everyone has different persona to every occasion, to every person he/she interacts with. So, Jaehyun thinks, why not?! Let people think and talk anything about him. It doesn’t matter.

Jaehyun always believes that what everyone shows to him is only the shell, the flesh, the mask, not the heart. It’s only the surface. Superficial.

Jaehyun thought Taeyong is no different. Every fiber in Taeyong’s body screams lie.

Taeyong’s sweet smile is only a lie, a mask to cover his evil deeds. Taeyong’s soothing voice is only a trap, to lure everyone into his deadly maze, trapping everyone around his fingers – unable to find the way out unless he’s got bored with them. Taeyong’s polite and gentle attitude is only a camouflage, so everyone would feel safe around him, trusting him.

Jaehyun knew it all since the first time the gray haired man laid his eyes on Jaehyun. Jaehyun always believes that everyone is just the same. Everyone is wearing the masks. There’s no exception. Life had taught him about it, hardly and painfully.

So, when Taeyong offered him a friendship, Jaehyun was only say “Thank you”. But it didn’t mean he had accepted the gray haired man’s offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong is the persistent one. Maybe because Taeyong is too full of himself, Jaehyun thinks. So Jaehyun only ignored the older man, like usual.

“Why are you always saying thank you to everyone who confesses to you without really dating them? Or at least having fun with them?”

Taeyong had been following Jaehyun since Jaehyun walked out of the business and management building, rushing to his car in the parking lot, afraid if he came to his company’s board meeting even for one minute late, his father would give him punishment.

Hearing the word “punishment” is scaring the hell out of him. Receiving punishment from his father means his life would be scarier than the death. He had been trained like a dog. Like how Pavlov trained the dogs in his experiment.

Pavlov used the bells. Jaehyun’s father used the “punishment” word.

Punishment had made Jaehyun’s cat got killed. Punishment had made Jaehyun’s only friend being deported back to Thailand. Punishment had made him drifted away from his younger sister. Punishment had made his biological mother loose her job and also banned to see him.

Punishment is a scary word for Jaehyun.

“Why are you always saying thank you to everyone who confesses to you without really dating them? Or at least having fun with them?” Taeyong asked those questions again for the nth times. Jaehyun had lost the count. The gray haired man would never stop before Jaehyun responding to him.

Sometimes Jaehyun would ignore Taeyong completely, drive away of Taeyong like he didn’t hear anything. On the other time, Jaehyun would reply Taeyong’s question in an instance, but it’s really rare, only happened whenever Jaehyun’s energy was too drained out, too tired to listen to Taeyong's non-stop questions.

Jaehyun often ignores Taeyong’s question in purpose as well. Counting how many times Tayeong had said it. Curious, how many times Taeyong would repeat the question until he got an answer. Amaze, how come the gray haired man never getting tired in getting an answer – or in the deeper sight and meaning is chasing after him.

Taeyong is so persistent. Jaehyun hates it.

Taeyong is majoring in Architecture, Jaehyun’s dream since he was kid. Jaehyun hates Taeyong because of it.

Taeyong is in the same league as Jaehyun, but Tayeong’s parents never took control over his life. Jaehyun hates Taeyong even more.

Jaehyun stopped in front of his white Lamborghini, turned around, facing Taeyong. He was composed. Like usual. Taeyong gave him a warm wide smile with twinkling cute eyes. Fake! Jaehyun thought.

“Then why are you always accepting everyone; using them; then throw them away after you’re getting bored with them; breaking their heart, soul, and maybe even their life?” It’s unusual. It’s the first time Jaehyun asked a question to Taeyong.

Taeyong’s smile grew wider. His twinkling eyes now was glistening even more, with surprised and happiness.

“So finally you decided to getting know me better?”

Jaehyun returned Taeyong’s teasing gaze with the cold one. “No. I’m just curious.”

“Curious is good, Whittie.” Taeyong leaned in closer, smirking proudly, arrogantly.

Jaehyun could smell Taeyong’s sweet and fresh scent, but it made him want to puke. Whittie? The pet name made Jaehyun’s blood boiled in disgust. Taeyong gave him a pet name. Taeyong thought Jaehyun as one of his possessions. Jaehyun wanted to throw up right onto Taeyong’s face!

Taeyong backed away, sensing the murderous aura in Jaehyun’s orbs, but his smile got more annoying, as if he thought he had the upper hand.

“Because everyone does the same for me.” Taeyong finally answered properly. But it only made Jaehyun confused.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun frowned.

Taeyong laughed an empty laughter. His eyes were cold. The laugh sounded so sad. His orbs were piercing through Jaehyun’s soul in an uncomfortable way, reminding Jaehyun of someone, or maybe himself.

“It’s either you’re innocent or dumb, I can’t tell.” Taeyong flashed Jaehyun a half smirk. “Isn’t it obvious? Do you think people would still chase after me if I didn’t have this face? If I didn’t have my father’s wealth? If I was not popular? That’s how world works, Jaehyun. I didn’t say there isn’t any sincere one. Of course there’re some out there. But rare. And the chance of meeting one of them is zero. Why? Because I’ve been blocking my heart to search for the one. Just like you. You’ve been guarding up your heart too. Our life is similar, but we face it in a different way. We guard our own heart differently.”

Jaehyun’s eyes softened for a second, thinking that Taeyong was sincere with his words, but Taeyong’s next words were crushing it in an instance.

“So why do you still not accepting my friendship?”

Taeyong manipulates everyone around him for his own benefit and satisfaction. Jaehyun suddenly was aware of it again. He scolded himself silently in his head. He shouldn’t be swayed with Taeyong’s sweet talks. He shouldn’t feel the empathy towards the older man!

“Why not just befriend me? It’s better than making me your enemy later, when the time has come. I’m sure you’re aware of our future. You might think my life is so much better than yours, and my father is so much kinder than yours, but you’ve been wrong. My future has been decided since before I was born. Just like yours. You may never say it out loud, but I know you hate me because I study architecture, not business and management like you. Stop deluding yourself, Jae, I’ve graduated from business school 3 years ago. Architecture is… my hobby, my escape, whatever you call it!”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened. He never thought about it before! Jaehyun opened his mouth to talk, but Taeyong stopped him.

“Listen! I hate my life, okay?! Just like how you hate yours. But, like I said earlier, we’re facing our hell in the different way. I chose to be the free spirit, the jerk, the heartbreaker, the rude charming boy who seems always wasting his time. Damn, I thought you can see through me since our life is similar! But I’m wrong. You’re no different than other people. You’re judging me too. The different part is, you never use me.”

Taeyong turned around, but didn’t take his step further. It’s the first time for Jaehyun, seeing the furious gaze in the grey haired man. Taeyong is famous for his charming smile. Nobody ever saw his angry and hurt state.

“You might think I like you, Jaehyun. Boy, you’re wrong. I fucking hate you! Moreover when I know how our future would be. I only offered you a friendship, to make our future got easier. I thought it would be more comfortable for both of us, spending our time together as a friend, instead of two people who hates each other because of the fucking arranged marriage!”

Taeyong heard Jaehyun gasped, so he turned around, facing Jaehyun again, but this time there’s no smile, nor frown, just blank.

“Maybe you’re really both dumb and innocent. I’m the Lee. Didn’t your father tell you anything about your future marriage?”

“He did.” Jaehyun’s voice was weak. “I always know about the arranged marriage thing. But I never know to which family our company would be merged with.”

Taeyong laughed an empty laugh again. “Merged with? And here I am being the delusional one, thinking that you might be different with any other spoiled brat kids out there.”

Taeyong took a deep sigh before continuing his talk. “Seems like I’ve been over valuing you, Jung Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s conscience was suddenly engulfed with the guilt when he saw Taeyong’s bright brown orbs were glistening with the tears.

“If you want our future is filled with hatred, then fine. I’ll do it. I’ll stop following you like the dumb puppy! I’ll stop offering you the friendship! See you in front of the altar 3 years from now, my future husband. Thank you for adding the hell to my life.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since that day, Taeyong had stopped following Jaehyun. Jaehyun should feel glad because of it. Finally he got his peaceful days back. But he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of what Taeyong said that day.

Taeyong would become his husband in the future. Taeyong wants a peaceful future with him, by being his friend.

“I thought it would be more comfortable for both of us, spending our time together as a friend, instead of two people who hates each other because of the fucking arranged marriage!”

It’s so damn right!

“Maybe I’m a dumb, after all.” Jaehyun mumbled. His heart clenched tight when he glanced at Taeyong accidentally. Jaehyun smiled. But Taeyong ignored him.

Since that day, it’s Jaehyun’s turn to chase after Taeyong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A year had passed. Jaehyun still couldn’t call Taeyong as his friend, but they’re okay now, and the most important thing is… they don’t hate each other.

Taeyong is still being Taeyong. Loves to play around, sleeping around, having fun with anyone, careless, fearless.

Jaehyun is still being Jaehyun. He cope his stressful life with his own way. No fun way, as Taeyong called it.

Jaehyun and Taeyong are too different from each other. Their traits. Their point of view of this world. Their coping strategy.

But they found similarities when they looked at each other for a long time without saying anything. Just understanding.

Jaehyun always comes to Taeyong’s place whenever he couldn’t bear his hell anymore. Vice versa.

They found comfort in each other embrace. They found home in each other’s smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In their 2nd year of friendship, the shocking bomb finally coming to the business world. The marriage, which is actually just the alias name of the merge and acquisition of Jung and Lee group.

It’s not shocking them anymore, since they had anticipated it.

Jaehyun was so thankful. At least he’d get married to a friend. He was sure Taeyong feel the same.

Jaehyun had promised Taeyong that even after the marriage Taeyong would still free doing anything he wants, that Taeyong would still become his best friend, and no need to pretend as a husband, at least when they’re alone.

Jaehyun aware very well, Taeyong loves the freedom. Relationship and marriage makes him sick, only reminding him of his painful memory of his mother.

Jaehyun was sure Taeyong feels happy to be married with him. Because Jaehyun is Taeyong’s friend, and he would give Taeyong the freedom like what Taeyong always yearns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

3 months before the marriage, Jaehyun often got anxiety whenever his father spies on Taeyong and him. The problem is… Jaehyun’s father only believed that his son’s relationship is good after witnessing it with his own eyes.

Jaehyun’s hand looked awkward whenever he's holding Taeyong’s hand. Everyone could notice it, including his father.

At the family dinner, their “fake lovely relationship” could be noticed. It’s not because of Taeyong, as the grey haired man is a player, so he could act lovey dovey with anyone so well and easily. The problem is Jaehyun. He became stiff whenever Taeyong interlaced their fingers, or simply put his palm on Jaehyun’s thigh when their father discussing business with them. The worse is… when Taeyong kissed Jaehyun fully on the lips in front of their fathers before they took the leave.

“Do you guys fight?” Jaehyun’s father noticed Jaehyun who had become a statue after Taeyong kissed him.

“Of course not, father. Jaehyun only has a lot of to think in his mind lately. He often daydreaming suddenly, like this.” Taeyong answered in Jaehyun’s place, giving Mr.Jung a charming and reassuring smile.

“Come on, Honey.” Taeyong was circling his arm around Jaehyun’s, smiling sweetly at the taller.

‘He’s wearing a mask.’ Jaehyun thought. ‘I was wearing my mask as well.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s 7 in the morning when Jaehyun suddenly barged into Taeyong’s apartment, only to be greeted with a stranger who’s sleeping nakedly on Taeyong’s bed. But Taeyong was nowhere to be found. Not in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen, nor in the rooftop. Nowhere.

The stranger opened his eyes when Jaehyun shook his shoulder a bit roughly.

“Where’s Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked. His voice was flat. So did his facial expression.

“Who are you?” The stranger asked him back, rubbing his eyes. “You’re not the guy from last night.”

“I’m that guy’s fiancé.”

“Oh.” The guy stood up abruptly, grabbing his clothes on the floor, wearing it, then ran for his life. Maybe he thought Jaehyun would beat him up to death or something similar like that.

Jaehyun heaved a deep sigh after the stranger left. He had no idea where Taeyong was at this moment. So he walked to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee.

“Jaehyun? Is that you? I saw your car outside.”

Jaehyun could hear Taeyong’s sweet voice. And a moment later, the grey haired man walked into the kitchen with a bright smile, bringing the big shopping bag in both of his hands. “Have you had breakfast? I bought hanwoo, pork belly, salmon, tteok, and...”

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?” Taeyong startled when suddenly Jaehyun had stood behind him, touching his waist, turning him around.

“Kiss me.” Jaehyun said it again. His voice was hoarse and weak. His eyes were wavering.

Taeyong frowned. “As a practice? So later when I kiss you again in front of your father you’ll get used to it?”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything. Taeyong was waiting for an answer.

Taeyong wants Jaehyun saying no, but Jaehyun said yes.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, closed his eyes, tiptoeing, brushing his lips on Jaehyun’s soft lips, tasting Jaehyun, claiming Jaehyun, marking Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hugged Taeyong’s waist, pulling the shorter closer, pressing their bodies tighter. Taeyong’s lips were so velvety against his own. He melted into the kiss, kissing Taeyong back with the same eagerness as Taeyong’s.

They’re wearing the mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month before the marriage, Jaehyun met his friend, Ten, in Bangkok during his business trip. Jaehyun thought Ten would keep the secret. So he told Ten.

“I’m always wearing my mask in front of Taeyong, pretending to become his best friend. Pretending to be okay with our agreement for our marriage later. The truth is… I fall for him. I’m in love with him since he started being my friend. I’m so in love with Taeyong, madly, deeply. But he’s not. He will never fall for me. He loves the freedom. He would never return my feeling.”

Jaehyun wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes before the tears fell. “I’m so pathetic, Ten. I even used my father as an excuse, so Taeyong could kiss me. I’m an idiot. And when Taeyong kissed me, I was scared… of him leaving me. If I tell him the truth, if I take off this mask, I’m afraid Taeyong would leave me. ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month before the marriage, Taeyong visited his mother’s grave. It’s been long since the last time he came there.

“Mom, I wished you’re here, talking to me. I need you to tell me that what I’ve done is a good thing. I hate myself for being a manipulative man. I love Jaehyun. I always do, since the first time I saw him at high school. But he never returns my feeling. He even never noticed my presence before I following him like a stray puppy.”

Taeyong smiled bitterly. “I convinced father to do the business with Jung Group. At first, Mr.Jung would do the M&A with the Kim. I was so panicked back then when finding out his idea. I did everything so father would consider partnering with the Jung. I couldn’t count anymore how much sweats, tears, and blood I had shred to achieve it. I don’t have life. My world only rotates around Jaehyun.”

“I’m famous as the heartbreaker. But the truth is… my heart is breaking because of Jaehyun. I used people as the camouflage. I never really sleep around. It’s only the front cover. It’s only my defense. I’m still virgin. But I’m sure nobody would believe it.”

“It’s so much work pretending to sleep with a total stranger. I feel bad for giving them the sleeping pills, pretending having the great night with them, just to make Jaehyun jealous. He never did. And he never will.”

Taeyong wiped his tears. “Mom, I’m tired. I’m tired pretending. I’m tired wearing the mask in front of Jaehyun. But if I took off this mask, would Jaehyun still stay with me?”

~~~ The End ~~~


	2. Behind The Mask: An Epilogue of “Mask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t read the end part if you’re not comfortable with the explicit scene. :))

Jaehyun is only honest whenever Taeyong is asleep next to him. When Taeyong is not aware of his surrounding, and so he would never know what Jaehyun does and says to him as Jaehyun carefully caresses his peaceful face and brushes his soft locks. Jaehyun is only honest when Taeyong will not judging him and will not leaving him for having this feeling. “I love you. I love you so much, Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun whispers softly to Taeyong’s ear as he caresses Taeyong’s cheekbones tenderly with his fingers, biting his lower lip, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. He’s wondering, what if he says those words when Taeyong awake. Would Taeyong leave him?

After all, Jaehyun knows, Taeyong is only agreed staying at the same house with him after the marriage just because of Jaehyun’s father. Just because Jaehyun’s father often comes over to the house to talk about their company’s plan and expansion to Europe, sometimes at the night along with having dinner or just having a glass of wine, and sometimes on the weekend – suddenly barged into the house after jogging around at the hangang park. It’d be weird if when Jaehyun’s father comes, Taeyong is not at home.

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s forehead. His lips are lingering a bit longer before trailing the kisses down on Taeyong’s eyelids, nose, and then lips. Oh he wishes he could do this when Taeyong awake, aware of what Jaehyun did, and keep stays with him after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong is only honest in the morning, whenever he gazes tenderly at Jaehyun’s sleeping face next to him. Taeyong always wakes up earlier than Jaehyun, then stays – admiring Jaehyun’s cute sleeping face – for almost 30 minutes before pretending to sleep again and then waking up at the same time with Jaehyun when Jaehyun’s alarm ringing. “Did you have a nice dream?” Jaehyun always asks Taeyong that. Like a caring friend. A really good friend. Usually Taeyong replies with a small nod and a joyful smile, although actually he really wants hugging and kissing Jaehyun so bad. That’s why he treasures this moment a lot, when Jaehyun is in a deep sleep, not aware of what Taeyong says and does.

Taeyong rests his cheek on Jaehyun’s broad naked chest. Jaehyun’s warmth is spreading instantly all over Taeyong, not only into his body but also straight into his heart. Taeyong’s heart is pounding hard, liking the sensation of Jaehyun’s warm skin against his.

Taeyong inhales deeply, savoring the moment. A really precious moment.

He’s wondering, what if he hugs Jaehyun like this, cuddles with Jaehyun when Jaehyun awakes. Would Jaehyun feels disgusted? Would Jaehyun leave him? Because what’s keeping them having a really peaceful _fake_ _marriage_ just like now is their platonic friendship. Of course the marriage is real by the law and by the church, but it’s not real by their _feelings._ Taeyong knows his feeling is just one-sided.

Taeyong heaves a sigh as he wraps his arms tighter around Jaehyun. He counts until 100 before pulling himself away of the hug, and then pecks Jaehyun’s lips lightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I’m sorry for secretly asking your father to always come over. I just want to have a reason to stay with you. _A reason_ you could accept. But it’s not the _real_ reason. I want to stay with you because I love you. I don’t need any other reasons.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Taeyong likes it whenever they have to attend their company and business partner’s parties, because that’s mean he can freely hold Jaehyun’s hand or clings to his arm. Taeyong always finds it hard to act freely like this whenever they’re only alone. He’s scared. He’s scared he’d shows _too much_ of his feeling. He’s scared Jaehyun would notice. He’s scared Jaehyun would leave him after learning his true feelings.

“Hi, congratulations for your new branch opening in Hongkong.” Taeyong congratulates his business partner, Johnny.

“Thank you, Taeyong ssi. Ah, you look more stunning day by day.” Johnny winks.

Taeyong laughs. “Really? I’m glad to hear that.”

Taeyong’s laughter stops when he senses Jaehyun tighten his arm protectively around Taeyong’s waist. Jaehyun leans in, pecking Taeyong’s cheek softly, then smiles to Johnny. “My husband really loves compliment.”

Taeyong blushes. He almost believes Jaehyun got jealous. _Almost,_ okay?! Because he knows there’s no way Jaehyun would be jealous. All Jaehyun had done is just for the sake of their good image in front of people, moreover their business partners. It’s just a pretense.

Taeyong smiles after shaking off those useless thoughts. What’s the use of wondering when he has already known the answers?! So he just let himself enjoying this moment.

For Jaehyun, the kiss might be just a show off, but for Taeyong – when Taeyong linked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and kissed Jaehyun fully on the mouth in front of the reporters who’s shamelessly asking them to pose for their magazines and sites – is as true and as real as his true feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Taeyong hyung, let’s watch movie!” Jaehyun is still holding Taeyong’s hand even though now they’re out of the public’s eyes.

Taeyong frowns. “Huh?” He thinks Jaehyun has been acting weird lately. The younger seems already fond of the skinship even when they’re alone. Taeyong of course likes it, _love_ it with every fibers of his being, so he never questions the younger’s strange behavior.

Asking Taeyong to watch movie sounds _really_ out of habit _._ Jaehyun never did it before. It sounds like a _date_.

Taeyong grins, can’t holding back his excitement. “What do you want to watch?”

“Mmm. Inferno?”

Taeyong nods. “Sounds good.” Then he adds silently in his head _‘I don’t care about the movie, as long as I’m with you, I’d be happy.’_

“Jaehyun?” Tayeong pauses, hesitates.

Jaehyun turns his head. “Yes?”

Taeyong bits his lower lip, still hesitating, but in the end he dares himself to say it. “Let’s… let’s having a midnight snack at the hangang park after the movie later.”

Jaehyun chuckles, tightens his grip on Taeyong’s hand. “Alright. Should we go camping after that? Tomorrow is Saturday. How if we go camping and biking?”

“We haven’t prepared anything.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I’d call my secretaries to prepare it.”

Taeyong giggles and punches Jaehyun’s arm playfully. “Meanie boss. It’s already 8 PM. If I had a boss like you, I’d resign.”

“Unfortunately, you can’t resign from your position as my husband.” Jaehyun smirks.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but to be honest he enjoys the teasing, so much. “Yeah, sadly.”

“I’d never let you go.” Jaehyun means those words genuinely, but faking his true feeling and the meaning behind those words by saying them like they’re only some sort of the jokes.

“I’d never go anywhere, baby giant. As long as you feed me the fine foods.” Taeyong stuck out his tongue.

Jaehyun laughs as he ruffles Taeyong’s hair affectionately.

“I’m craving for churros right now.” Taeyong’s eyes twinkling.

 _I’m craving for your smile right now_. Jaehyun says silently in his head. He squeezes Taeyong’s hand. “Let’s get it then!”

“Yay! Buy me macaroons and cheesecakes too!”

“Alright, pig.” Jaehyun grins.

“You _are_ a pig, Jae. I’m a cat.”

“How could a cat marry a pig? We both are the pigs.”

They’re both laughing. “Silly.” Taeyong pinches Jaehyun’s cheek with his free hand. Oh, how he wishes they could act like _a real_ couple like this more often.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did you enjoy the honeymoon?” Ten asks teasingly. Jaehyun and Ten are still often talking to each other by phone.

“It’s not a honeymoon, just… a camping.”

Ten laughs. “Geeezzz, 6 months ago, when you just got married and went to the Switzerland for the honeymoon, all what you’ve done were only playing ski, drinking hot wine, buying a lot of chocolates and shopping lots of useless bags and clothes. I mean, come on… honeymoon would become more meaningful if you did it like the _real_ husbands.”

Jaehyun chuckles. “It’s fun. Taeyong loved it.”

“Yeah… yeah. I feel sorry for the little Jaehyun.”

“Oh, shut up, Chittaphon!” Jaehyun grins. “It’s a torture for me. You have no idea how pretty Taeyong was during our vacation in Switzerland. Mmm, Taeyong is always pretty.”

“You mean fuckable? Sometimes I hate you for being such a gentleman, Jae. I mean… come on! Taeyong is a player. Wait, does he still? After married to you? You can just ask him, and I’m sure he’d throw himself into your arms.”

“And ruin our friendship? No, thanks, Ten.” Jaehyun is thinking what Ten said earlier. He notices Taeyong never goes out in the night, never hits the club alone, actually Tayeong never goes anywhere without Jaehyun's consent. Jaehyun never realized it before, how much Taeyong had changed.

Ten sighs. “I think you should be honest with him. Confess your feeling. Stop being a coward!”

Jaehyun closes his eyes. He knows, he’s a coward. But he’s not ready with the consequence either. If he’s rejected. If Taeyong doesn’t feel the same.

“Ten, I’m not ready to loose him. I would never be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jaehyun should attend the important meeting with the investors and business partners in Stockholm, Sweden. And then attend the annual business workshop in Finland, as his father’s company had expanded his wings in the education sector in Finland. It would take approximately 6 days. Honestly, Jaehyun feels anxious leaving Taeyong alone in Seoul. He knows, he shouldn’t feel like that. Taeyong is free to do anything, to meet anyone. Jaehyun’s possessiveness is scaring the hell out of him sometimes. He aware he shouldn’t feel like that. Taeyong might be married to him, but Taeyong is not _his_.

So, when his father told him to bring Taeyong along, Jaehyun felt as if he could die at that moment because of too much happiness. He hates his father, yes, but sometimes his father is the one who make it easier for Taeyong and Jaehyun. If only Taeyong was _Jaehyun’s,_ Jaehyun could easily ask “Babe, come with me to my business trip.” But Taeyong is not Jaehyun’s. So he feels thankful towards his father, because he can make his father’s request as an excuse. So Taeyong would not suspecting him and questioning his feeling.

 

Jaehyun smiles. His heart is filled with the warmth and satisfaction when he sees how excited Taeyong in planning their trip. Jaehyun has no heart telling Taeyong that their trip is mostly would be just all about business, so he let Taeyong talks and talks about his plan animatedly with sparkling eyes and cute silly grin. Jaehyun vows to himself to extend this trip longer, so he would have free days for Taeyong, only for Taeyong. He’d accompany Taeyong anywhere and let Taeyong do anything. _As long as Taeyong happy._ Jaehyun thinks.

“Scandinavia vacation is my dream! Oh My God! Later, in Stockholm, I wanna try the local cuisine, see the lake Vattern, the cathedral, walk through the old town and see the royal palace. Don’t forget the famous Baltic sea cruise to Finland! Christ! We can enjoy the dinner on-board and marvel the sea views from the cabin. Later in Helsinki, I wanna see the Sibelius monument and Finlandia hall, then eat pancakes, go shopping, and of course taking pictures. Don’t forget, we _have to_ take _a lot_ of pictures! In the afternoon, let’s go to Kuopio’s viewing tower! I heard the panorama there is really dope! Oh…oh… aaand of course we shouldn’t forget about coming to the santa clause village! Then in Norway, let’s stay in a hotel where we could see the beautiful Norwegian Fjord Landscape! And….”

Jaehyun smiles. He pulls Taeyong closer and wraps his arms around Taeyong, making Taeyong stops talking. His doe eyes widen, making him looks more adorable. “Did I talk too much?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “No. But we have to go to the airport now. Like right now. My assistant has sent me message. I’ve told him I’d take the earliest flight, as earliest as possible, so I can have more free times with you before the business meeting and workshop started. Then, we’d go back to Seoul after you feel satisfied explore the countries.”

“Oh my God! I haven’t finished packing!”

Jaehyun smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ve packed everything for us.”

“Jaehyun, you’re the best!” Taeyong whispers, feeling amazed and thankful. “You’re the best husband. Really!” Taeyong is tiptoeing then kissing Jaehyun’s cheek.

Jaehyun blushes. “Let’s go… and tell me about your plan again on the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong doesn’t stop talking even now when they’re already seated on the plane. Jaehyun loves listening to Taeyong’s voice, so he let his husband keep talking, and only respond to the nonstop talks with a tender smile and a soft hum. He agreed to all of Taeyong’s plans.

“Did I make you bored?” Taeyong realizes Jaehyun only answering with a short sentence and mostly just a hum.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “No. It’s just… your voice is really lovely.”

Taeyong blushes. He’s weak whenever Jaehyun compliments him. The atmosphere in the plane is not helping him as well. It might be only his imagination, but he thinks Jaehyun’s voice sounds lower and huskier than usual, _almost_ seductive.

“Besides, I don’t know anything about Sweden, Finland, Norway….”

“Me too. I’ve never had a vacation there, only read it on the sites.”

“Really? You seem know many things. I thought you’ve gone there before.” Jaehyun tensed a bit when Taeyong drops his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, linking his arm around Jaehyun’s.

“Nope. I’m just good searching the details. I’m a good planner, you know.” Taeyong winks.

Jaehyun laughs. “Agreed.”

Jaehyun tensed even more when he feels Taeyong’s warm breath on his neck. He turns his head, catches Taeyong staring at him. His twinkling orbs turns dark.

Taeyong leans in, hesitantly presses his lips on Jaehyun’s soft plump lips. Jaehyun widens his eyes, but then kisses Taeyong back gently as he closes his eyes. The innocent kisses turn into a hot make out. But, as soon as it came, the softness of Taeyong’s lips and the hotness of Taeyong’s tongue on his mouth suddenly disappear. Taeyong pulls away. Jaehyun’s eyes flutters open. Guilt all over his face.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to say sorry, but Taeyong talks first. “Jaehyun, you’re hard.” Taeyong takes a glance down briefly.

“Huh?” Jaehyun confused. “Oh…” He realizes something, then gulps soundly as he pulls a blanket to cover his bulge.

Taeyong doesn’t know why he suddenly becomes braver, braver to take a risk, like right now. Is it correlated with the plane? With the small turbulence earlier? With the atmosphere? Or is it maybe because he’s already too tired to keep wearing his mask in front of Jaehyun?

Taeyong grabs Jaehyun’s hand. “Come on! Let me take care of you.”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. His eyes widen in disbelief, but he finds himself following Taeyong.

As soon as they step into the toilet and locks the door, Taeyong pulls Jaehyun for another make out session. The difference is, this time his fingers wraps around Jaehyun’s clothed erection. Jaehyun moans into Taeyong’s mouth. He deepens the kiss as he pushes Taeyong’s head and presses their bodies closer.

Jaehyun thinks Taeyong’s lips, mouth, and fingers are amazing. He doesn’t want to stop, but he needs to. He doesn’t want Taeyong mistaken that he’s only lusting over Taeyong’s body.

Taeyong tries to unbuckle Jaehyun’s belt, but Jaehyun stops him. “Taeyong hyung, I want you. I really do. But…”

“I’ll do anything you want, Jae.” Taeyong whispers, caressing Jaehyun’s face with his slender fingers, gazing at him lovingly.

Jaehyun’s cock twitches. It wants to be freed, to be given attention. Jaehyun wants thrusting deep into Taeyong’s hot mouth and throat, feeling how Taeyong’s soft pretty lips around his cock.

Jaehyun wants Taeyong. All of him. Jaehyun imagining himself comes inside of Taeyong’s hole. But…

Jaehyun shakes his head. “After doing this, would you leave me?” His voice is shaking. He’s scared of Taeyong leaving him.

Taeyong groans. “No way, Jae! I would never leave you. You said you want me. I can give you anything, everything. Even if what you want from me is only my body, it doesn’t matter. I love you, Jaehyun. I always do. So just take my body, I don’t fucking care because it’s you!” Taeyong presses his mouth on Jaehyun’s again, this time roughly and needy.

Jaehyun gasps. Taeyong pulls away. Tears streaming down his face.

Jaehyun cups Taeyong’s cheeks with both of his big palms, staring into Taeyong’s eyes deeply. “Taeyong hyung, is this a dream?”

Taeyong chuckles, wiping his tears. “No, silly.”

“Do you really love me?”

Taeyong nods.

“Since when?”

“High school.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in disbelief. How come this is real?! His Taeyong hyung is loving him back?! Even longer than Jaehyun’s feeling towards him!

“I love you too, hyung…” Jaehyun whispers.

Taeyong laughs, but his eyes are cold. “No need to pretend, Jae. I’d give you my body even if you don’t love me. I’d do anything for you, because I love you…” Taeyong’s voice muffles. Tears pool in his eyes, threatening to fall again anytime soon.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Taeyongie hyung, I want you, because I love you. I’ve been loving you for years, hyung. Since you’ve become my best friend. I’m afraid you’d leave me, so I never told you.”

Taeyong cries louder. Jaehyun pulls him into a warm hug.

“Is this a dream?” Taeyong hiccups.

Jaehyun chuckles. “No, silly. This is real. I think we have a long explanation, but it could wait. You said you’d take care of me. Can I…” Jaehyun hesitates. “Can I… enter you? Not only your mouth….”

Taeyong gasps. He hits Jaehyun’s arm playfully. “You can do anything, Jaehyunnie. But…” Tayeong bit his lower lip. “I’d be thankful if my first is not here. I mean… everywhere is okay. But…”

“Wait! Your first?” Jaehyun gapes.

Taeyong nods shyly.

“B-but.. I thought…”

“I’m a player? Yes. But I never… you know.” Taeyong sighs. “I’m virgin, Jae. I know you’d find out eventually, so I better told you first. I never love anyone but you, Jaehyunnie. I never crave for anyone but you. All these years, pretending to become a player, wish you’d be jealous, but no. You’re as hard as a stone. You didn’t even know my existence before I approached you first in a dumb silly way. I’m always pretending, Jae. Everything in me is fakes. But my heart is not. My love for you is real, Jaehyunnie.”

Now it’s the time for Jaehyun to cry. For him, it’s unbelieveable! It feels surreal. He never thought Taeyong would return his feeling.

“I love you, hyung.” Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s lips gently before resting his forehead onto Taeyong’s, staring deep into Taeyong’s beautiful dark orbs, getting lost in his eyes.

Taeyong smiles. “We have a lot of things to be talked. But like you said, it could wait. Let’s take care of you first.” Taeyong is tiptoeing, licking Jaehyun’s earlobe in a seductive way as he’s whispering in his famous soothing voice that’s sound sexier at this time, “Handjob or blowjob? It’s up to you, Jae. You know? I wanna feel your long and thick cock inside of my hole so bad, but not now. Let’s do that later.” Taeyong ends it with a wink, making Jaehyun chuckles.

Jaehyun presses his lips on Taeyong’s neck, trailing the butterfly kisses down onto his collarbones before nibbling on the smooth pale skin, leaving lots of marks.

“This place is a bit… dirty. You know? I want your first to be special, Taeyongie hyung. I think I can manage.”

“But I can’t!”

“W-what?”

“I’m as hard as you, silly.” Taeyong chuckles as he guides Jaehyun’s palm onto his erection. “See?”

Jaehyun chuckles as he gropes Taeyong’s clothed cock hardly, making Tayeong whimpers. “Handjobs then.” Jaehyun whispers in a low voice, making Taeyong excited.

For now, he has to feel satisfied with it. They have a lot of times to dive into the “main course”.

Jaehyun helps Taeyong pulling down their jeans and briefs, then pulls Taeyong for another kiss. Taeyong strokes Jaehyun’s erection hard and fast. “Touch me.” He whispers on Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun takes Taeyong cocks in his hand, playing with the slit.

“Jae, stop teasing! And.. ugh! You’re so big! I can’t wait to arrive in Stockholm, at our hotel, and… holy shit!” Taeyong curses when Jaehyun suddenly strokes his cock in a super fast pace, making him weak on his knees. Jaehyun helps Taeyong standing by holding his waist tightly as pressing their bodies even tighter.

“Don’t forget about me, babe.”

Taeyong moans in pleasure. He forgets about pleasuring Jaehyun for awhile, yes. So, he slaps Jaehyun’s hand from his own cock and drops on his knees.

“Taeyongie…” Jaehyun stops talking because God! It’s too much! Taeyong licks Jaehyun’s length teasingly before wraps his mouth around its head, tasting, experimenting. He pulls away to say “I want you come to my mouth. Don’t worry about me. You can pleasure me later. God! I might come without being touched! You’re so… delicious, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong shoves Jaehyun’s erection back into his mouth without warning and bobs his head fast, licking, sucking, and grazing his teeth, making Jaehyun chocked in pleasure.

“Fuck my mouth.” Taeyong’s sound is not clear because his mouth is filled with Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun complies, how couldn’t he? When Taeyong asks him sexily with the cock inside his mouth. The sight is… really wonderful. Jaehyun thinks. He grabs Taeyong’s head and thrust deep into Taeyong’s throat in an inhumane speed. Taeyong gags once, but later he could take Jaehyun so well.

If the “appetizer” is _this_ good, Jaehyun is wondering how _good_ the “main course” would be.

Just like what Taeyong wants, Jaehyun comes into his mouth, and Taeyong comes without being touched.

Jaehyun is thinking, maybe he should push back the meeting with the investors and just enjoy his real honeymoon with Taeyong. They have 14 days to explore the countries, and to explore many things about Taeyong, not only his body but also his heart. Jaehyun wants to hear Taeyong’s stories… of loving him secretly all these years, about how he had been holding back his confession, and everything he had been hiding behind his mask.

 _Taeyong is so much more beautiful behind his mask, more honest; playful; funny; adorable; sometimes dumb; spoiled brat but very lovable,_ Jaehyun thinks.

Taeyong is really persistent in pursuing anything, including pursuing Jaehyun. Jaehyun is really thankful for him because of that. If Taeyong had given up, Jaehyun’s life would be suck. His soul would be still full of the ices. And his heart would be still frozen. But Taeyong had melted him. Taeyong gave him hope. Taeyong gave him a lot of reasons to live.

This world is suck. But when you’re with the _right_ person, your world would be wonderful.

~~ The End ~~

 

 

 


End file.
